Rei's Sweet Nothings
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: Hino Rei has feelings for one of her fellow senshi. NOT USAGI! Are they unrequited? The answer may surprise you.
1. Beauty

I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
Rei's Sweet Nothings by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
What a brilliant picture. Her gold hair falling far past her crystal blue eyes to her slender waist. A vision and when she speaks and laughs I almost hear the music that is so often written about.   
  
"Don't you think so, Rei-chan?"   
  
She startled me out of my trance.   
  
"What's that, Minako-chan?"   
  
"The saying really ought to be...Kami-sama! Look at him!"   
  
"Huh? What saying?"   
  
Minako didn't hear me. I realized she was looking over my shoulder at some boy from her school. I could practically see the hearts in her eyes, but I was distracted when she licked her delicate lips.   
  
"Honestly, Minako-chan, you're obsessed!" Ami laughed.   
  
"He does look pretty good though," Makoto put in.   
  
"Yeah, but not as good as my Mamo-chan!" Usagi reminded.   
  
"Well, Rei-chan agrees with me, right?" Minako asked.   
  
"Rei-chan?"   
  
"Hai..."   
  
"Are you okay? You look sort of spaced out," Makoto observed.   
  
"Sure...Yeah, I'm just tired. I better get back to school."   
  
"We all should," Ami advised.   
  
"Aw, Ami-chan!" Minako, Makoto, and Usagi groaned, Usagi through a mouthful of Makoto's lunch.   
  
While the others gathered their things, I pretended to have trouble fitting a book into my case and told them to go ahead, just so I could walk behind Minako and watch the gentle swaying of her hips and hair, until we had to go our separate ways.   



	2. Fire

I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
AN: You guys thought that was it! Oh, I guess I should have written "Chapter One" on that last one. Gomen ne. Anyway...  
  
Rei's Sweet Nothings: Chapter Two by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
'I hope she isn't seriously interested in him. I know it's ridiculous to be jealous of some pretty-boy, but I can't help it. She's perfect and I want her all to myself. I know that will never happen. She's a goddess, not to mention she likes men. Although, before her, I thought I was too...'   
  
'The goddess of love; she must have used her magic on me. How ironic! Hopelessly in love with the goddess of love.'   
  
"REI-CHAN!"   
  
"SENSEI. Um...Hai, sensei."   
  
"Honto? Do you even know what the question was?" sensei inquired calmly.   
  
I shook my head.   
  
"Gomen nasai," I sheepishly answered.   
  
"It was, 'Do you want to spend the rest of your life in highschool?'"   
  
The class roared with laughter.   
  
"Hai. Very humorous. However, if the rest of you do not share Rei-chan's ambition, or lack thereof, I suggest you get serious and PAY ATTENTION," sensei yelled, practically right in my face.   
  
The laughter stopped abruptly and the cessation dragged me back to dreamland.   
  
I dreamed my way through the rest of class and then floated cloud nine down to the Crown Fruit Parlor to meet my friends and my love.   
  
My heart leapt. Minako was the only one there.   
  
"What'll ya have?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, just a soda," I answered dully.   
  
She ordered for me and I just stared out the window, waiting for the others to arrive.   
  
"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nothing," I replied.   
  
I really had no idea why I was so upset. I had been very happy to see her and I wanted to be alone with her, but I was so afraid that I would say something to offend her that I just couldn't wait for the others to come.   
  
"Now, now. Don't do that quiet, spiritual thing now. I'm not letting you get away with it. It's not nothing. I can tell by your eyes."   
  
She had been gazing into my eyes!   
  
"It's nothing," I repeated through my teeth, twisting my face into an angry expression so she would know not to pursue the topic. I forgot that she never responded to that.   
  
"Oh! So it's unrequited love!" she declared proudly.   
  
I blushed and stammered, then remembered she didn't know who I was in love with.   
  
"I knew it!"   
  
She put her hand on mine. I felt a shock run through my body.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. They all do."   
  
She had no idea. She assumed I was in love with a guy.   
  
"Although, I'm no expert on the subject," she admitted sheepishly.   
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan. I'm sure there is a...a guy...who really loves you," I said uneasily.   
  
"I know I do," I told the floor very softly.   
  
"Nani, Rei-chan?"   
  
My head shot up. My face was hot.   
  
"I...I..." I stammered.   
  
It was useless. She had heard. The look on her face was surprised, but not angry or afraid. Still I knew that I had screwed up, badly.   
  
"Rei-chan, I thought-"   
  
"Konnichiwa, minna!"   
  
For once I was ecstatic to see Usagi.   
  
"Usagi-chan! Here, come sit by me," I eagerly invited.   
  
"You feeling alright, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Sure!" I said, then realizing how bubbly I sounded, I added, "Because I'm about to do...this!"   
  
I shoved her out of the booth and on to floor.   
  
"You're so mean to me Rei-chan," Usagi cried as she climbed onto Minako's bench.  
  
"Aw, quit you whining," I said sympathetically.   
  
I felt bad for being so hard on her, but I had to cover my burst of cheeriness so Usagi wouldn't suspect anything.   
  
Just then our drinks arrived and Usagi sweetly ordered half the menu. As I reached for my soda, my eyes met with Minako's reproachful stare. I shrank to about two inches tall but returned to normal size when Ami and Makoto showed up.   
  
"Hey guys," was about all I heard of their conversation. I couldn't get the situation out of my head.   
  
'How could I have been so stupid! I had planned to keep this a secret.'   
  
'There's no chance she feels the same way. Well, I guess there is a chance...'   
  
I ventured to look up at Minako. Her face was set in serious expression, her eyes sunken and cold as stones. I figured she had about thirty seconds before they asked her what was wrong, and despite her tactfulness and great acting skills...everything would be revealed.   
  
I had no idea what the others were talking about, but I picked the most universal subject I could think of.   
  
"Ami-chan, how did you do on your last math test?"   
  
Makoto stopped talking and Ami turned to me with surprise, which was quickly taken over by humility.   
  
"A ninety-seven," she said casually.   
  
Usagi looked envious. I saw an opportunity.   
  
"What about you, Usagi-chan?"   
  
Usagi laughed nervously and sweatdropped.   
  
"Another thirty, huh?"   
  
Usagi took a sip of her soda.   
  
"Lay off it, Rei-chan," she said, giving me the raspberry.   
  
I smiled viciously, then put on my most innocent look.   
  
"I'm just concerned about my friend. You know, if you want to pass highschool and get into college, you had better get serious and actually study."   
  
I thanked my lucky stars sensei had chosen today for another one of her "future" lectures.   
  
"That's right. If you want, Usagi-chan, we could have study groups again. In fact, you could come over to my house and we could have one right now!" Ami suggested her eyes bright with excitement.   
  
Makoto and Usagi reluctantly agreed, but Minako declined, saying that she wasn't feeling well.   
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Well, what about you, Rei-chan?" Ami asked.   
  
Minako stared fiercely into my eyes. I knew she wanted me to stay and talk with her, but I couldn't face her after all this.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to," I said firmly.   
  
Minako's eyes narrowed. I felt her gaze follow me out the door.   



	3. Flames

Rei's Sweet Nothings: Chapter 3 by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
'Thank goodness today is Sunday. No more avoiding Minako-chan at lunch and no more awkward study groups. Today I have the freedom to relax.'   
  
I sighed and grabbed a towel. Baths always relaxed me, so I decided to take one.   
  
I slid into the hot water and closed my eyes. I wanted to dream and forget this nightmare. I had wanted everything associated with Minako to be beautiful. It only made sense. Aino Minako, beauty of love. I did not fail to see the irony in that.   
  
The bath couldn't have been long enough for me, but I had chores to do, and it would have been embarrassing if Grandpa had had to come get me out.   
  
"Shimatta!" I exclaimed none-to-softly, realizing I had left my towel in my room. My hair clung to my back. I found it so bothersome when it was wet.   
  
'Ugh.'   
  
I warily crept down the hall, peeking around the corner before continuing.   
  
As I started down the last hall, I caught a glimpse of skin coming around the corner ahead of me. Panicked, I tried to run back to the bathroom, but my foot got caught and I fell. Naked and helpless, I looked up into the shocked and flushed face of...Minako!   
  
She was as embarrassed as I was, if that was possible. She turned and also tried to run, but also tripped and fell. Her skirt flipped up in front revealing her underwear, then she flipped over and revealed the back of her underwear.   
  
As interesting as I found that, I tried to look away.   
  
Finally Yuuichiro came and helped us both up. I didn't look at him, but I imagine this was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.   
  
I ran into my room, threw my towel over me, and thrust my face into my pillow to stifle my tears. I felt horrible for Minako, having had to see me like that, and even worse, since she had to be seen by me like that.   
  
"Why does it have to be this way? Why does it always have to be so awkward between us?" I cried.   
  
"It doesn't," Minako said softly.   
  
Light flooded my room as she gently opened the door.   
  
I slowly turned to look at her as she came and sat on my bed.   
  
"What do you mean? How can things possibly go back to the way they were after all this? You must be afraid of me. You must think I'm some sort of pervert."   
  
"If I did, I wouldn't be here now. Look, Rei-chan, I'm sorry I reacted badly before. I just never thought that you felt that way," she explained.   
  
"Neither did I," I confided.   
  
"Well, I guess we all get a little confused sometimes. The point is we can still be friends. I don't think you're going to hit on me or anything. I hate it when people assume that. You can continue to worship me from afar. I really don't mind. I just hope that you will understand that it is no personal insult to you that I am not interested in you that way. I just feel more attracted to guys and I want to try to catch that guy I saw at lunch a few days ago. I hope that won't hurt your feelings too much. Will it?"   
  
That would hurt me a lot, but I knew this was the best I could hope for. I shook my head.   
  
"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you around then," she waved to me, then glided out the door.   
  
'That went better than I thought it would.'   
  
I laughed wryly though the tears that were still coming and turned on my back to stare up at the ceiling.   



End file.
